1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for training young people in writing plays and dialogue. More particularly, the present invention utilizes a unique concept in workbooks to enable trainees to write dialogue pursuant to a suggested story line.
2. Discussion Of The Prior Art
Playwrighting instruction is largely ignored in elementary schools and most high schools. It is not until college that courses in playwrighting techniques are available for students. By then, many students, without any previous training or opportunity to write dialogue or plays, have channeled their creativity into other areas.
It is accepted among educators that arts and skills are more likely to be retained and enhanced if taught to children while they are young. Until the present invention, there have been no attempts to enable and encourage young children (i.e., ages five and up) to develop and enhance playwrighting and dialogue writing skills.